The Nightingale
by Lady Ami-chan
Summary: This is VERY SHORT. Nakago's thinking of Amiboshi in a very paternal way...


Note This is a pretty, SHORT little songfic. Nakago is thinking of Amiboshi in a fatherly way through this one. I don't even need the dratted disclaimers here, do I? Thanks for being so understanding, audience. I love you guys. *sniff* The song part was written by me and is original poetry, so... I welcome flames. If you think I'm a talentless twit playing at a rainbow... then by all means, tell me. Bon appetit!  
  
  
  
)*(The Nightingale)*(  
  
  
  
)*(The nightingale's cry becomes you  
  
As your soft smile caresses your lips  
  
And your sad-angel blue eyes turn to the sky...)*(  
  
I look at you now as you sit in the windowseat so sadly, so sweetly. I'm only watching from the door, but still I can distinguish, by the light of the full moon, the crown of clovers in your long, slender artist's hand. Your smile is sorrowful and small, and your soft, dark-blonde hair is mussed and there is no color in your face. You are as yet a child, and a child's emotions run through your heart. I can understand such things, though you think me an unfeeling wretch. Perhaps I deserve such a title, after all. I can only be what I am, and the truth is, my life, if I told you, would make you weep. When you ask, it is not coldness I try to show you by turning away, but concern for your childlike sweetness.  
  
)*(What are you seeking out in the starry night?  
  
Is it a haven there, wherever it is,  
  
One that I cannot turn to?)*(  
  
I never meant to hurt you by bringing you into this, dear innocent. My heart, which you think icy cold, longs to hear your laughter, to see your smile light the room with the brightness of a thousand moons like tonight's, full and radiant and in their most brilliant glory. I feel for you, and it's not pity, which I've seen far too much of, when thinking of my own circumstances. It's love, the tiny glowing seed of hope that all fathers carry for their sons, then pass it on when the time is right.  
  
)*(Or is it memories I can never hope to see?  
  
Things that sadden and darken your heart,  
  
Things that cause those tears hidden in the night?)*(  
  
Have you ever seen those pairs in the marketplace? The fathers and sons that are so close you can almost feel the emotion radiating from them? I can love you like that, Amiboshi. I can make you my world, move heaven and earth if you were my son. Whatever is left of my heart, dark and hopeless thing that it is, you can wear on a silver chain about your wrist, to break or hold as you will. I'm tired of seeing you grieve for emotions that you'll never know. I can help, if you'll let me. I can be all that you need. I don't know how to be a father, but I can learn.  
  
)*(Through the veil of clouds obscuring your eyes  
  
I see teardrops mixed with rain  
  
A path of sad solitude goes back a long way to your heart...)*(  
  
I can hear your soft, muffled sobs, and it wrenches my heart. How dare I intrude on your privacy now? How dare I? But even now, I do, and I ease myself off of the doorframe and walk slowly to you. You look up as though startled, and I see that bone-deep solitary sadness in your eyes. I long to take you in my arms and do.  
  
)*(I'll follow that road until I reach you  
  
I'll hold you close to me  
  
Until the tears have subsided and you feel whole again.)*(  
  
I hold you close, and your hands grip my tunic. There are no words that can be said at this moment. Your tears wet my shoulder in floods, and I only sigh and offer gentle purrs of reassurance. You're warm in my arms, slim and graceful, and the gentle sounds of your weeping are a soporific. I know tomorrow we'll be no closer than we were before now, but I can always hope.  
  
)*(A nightingale cries for you somewhere.  
  
Here I smile on your memories of a yesterday long-gone,  
  
Here I give an toast to the innocence of you...)*(  
  
)*(Tears are bitter, but grace is sweet  
  
I'm here for you, should you ever need me  
  
I'll be that haven in the sky you seek,  
  
I'll be the guide down that path of tears  
  
Until that nightingale comes home to you.)*(  
  
I'm here for you...  
  
Until that nightingale comes home to you.  
  
)*( )*(  
  
  
  
I told you it was short. I didn't mean it to be this sappy. But I'm female. And I'm very sappy... love it or lump it. Review please? I'll e-mail you and thank you when I can. Thanks! 


End file.
